


If I Could Tell Her

by spacestray



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but i can't stop thinking about this, dear evan hansen au, everything's probably gonna be super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestray/pseuds/spacestray
Summary: "So, you and Lex, you guys would talk about me?""I mean some-uh sometimes like if-well he- if he brought it up, I never brought it up- obviously cause why would I have ever brought it up?!" Kara finishes in one breath "He thought that you were awesome""He thought I was awesome? My brother?""Definitely"Aka, I try to write a supercorp au and fail miserably.





	If I Could Tell Her

Senior year couldn't have been any harder. It's been a week since Lex Luthor's death. A week since Kara lied about knowing the boy who had written his name on her cast. A week of fake e-mails just to try and somehow help his family. Her aunt Astra was out at work again, though she was supposed to spend the day with Kara as she promised she would, so Kara decides to head towards the Luthor mansion.

* * *

 

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes Kara! Hope you're hungry!" Mrs. Luthor calls out from the kitchen of the Luthor mansion. 

Kara was in Lex's room, reading one of his books to try to get to know him more when she is startled by the voice of ~~an angel~~ Lena. Lena Luthor. Amazing, intelligent, breath taking, kind of a nerd Lena Luthor. Her long time crush. Also, Lex's sister. Well, first Lex's sister and an amazing, intelligent, breath taking, kind of a nerd human who also happens to be her crush. You get it.

"What are you doing in my brothers room?" Lena asks while glaring at Kara

Kara immediately puts the book down and steps away from the bed "Oh no-no I just was waiting" she says while fiddling with the hem of her shirt

"Don't your parents get upset that you're here all the time?" Lena asks 

"Well it's not like I'm-I um- I'm not here ALL the time" Kara says while walking across the room

"Just two nights in a row" Lena says while crossing her arms

"It's just my aunt and she works most nights or she's in class" Kara says while looking down, still fiddling with her shirt

"For what?" 

"Uh-legal stuff" 

"Okay"

"Uhm- your parents are great!" Kara tries to continue this train wreck of a conversation

"They can't stand each other, they just fight all the time" Lena sighs

"Everyone's parents fight"

"My dad is in total denial, he didn't even cry at the funeral" Lena shakes her head and walks towards the bed and Kara tries to divert the topic

"Well, your mom says she's cooking something gluten free that sounds uh-"

"Inedible?" Both of them let out a small laugh at Lena's statement 

"Better than having pizza all the time" Kara says with sadness in her voice. After a minute of uncomfortable silence Lena speaks up

"So why did he say that? In his note?" she sits down and recites "'Because there's Lena. All my hope is pinned on Lena whom I don't even know and who doesn't know me' Why would he write that? What does that even mean?"

 "I don't know, I think- I think what he wanted say was that he uh would've liked to be closer to you" _Great, now you're making up a fake conversation with a person you never even spoke to. Amazing, Kara keep up the good job. If there was a Nobel Prize for lying you'd have it-concentrate, Lena is saying something_

"My brother and I were far from close" 

"Yeah I know and that's probably why he wanted to get to know you more, I guess."

"So, you and Lex, you guys would talk about me?"

"I mean some-uh sometimes like if-well he- if he brought it up, I never brought it up- obviously cause why would I have ever brought it up?!" Kara finishes in one breath  _It's not like I think about you all the time and notice every single thing you do. That sounds creepy, like notice things in an observant way not a creepy way._ Kara you're short circuiting again, say something. "He thought that you were awesome"

"He thought I was awesome? My brother?" Lena asks in a disbelieving tone

"Definitely"

"How?"

"Uh well like when in debates or those science and math competitions, right before you obliterate the opposing team, you get this little smile on your face like you just thought of the funniest thing ever and you're kind of letting us in on your joke" Kara looks down and shakes her head endearingly "He said, there's nothing like your smile sort of subtle and perfect and real. He said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel" 

Lena looks down at her lap as Kara continues "And he knew whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans" Both Lena and Kara let out a small chuckle at the stars that are very much present on her current pair of jeans.

"And he noticed that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines. You're a total gallant by the way" Kara says while giving Lena a goofy smile 

"And you're a total goofus" Lena says while shaking her head at Kara

"But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid" Kara turns her back towards Lena "And though he wanted to he couldn't talk to you, he could find a way. But he would always say" 

Kara turns to face Lena again "If I could tell her, tell her everything I see. If I could tell her, how she's everything to me but we're a million world's apart and I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell her" 

"Did he say anything else?" Lena asks doubtfully 

"About you?" Kara is shocked that Lena wants to know more 

"Never mind I don't really care anyway" Lena says fast as she's about to get up but Kara quickly comes near her 

"No no no, it's just that he said so many things, I'm trying to remember the best ones" Kara reassures her and gives her a forced smile

 "He thought, you looked really pretty-er it looked pretty cool when you put indigo streaks in your hair" Nice save Danvers. Kara adjusts her glasses

"He did?" Lena asks with a genuine smile on her face and Kara nods

"And he wondered how you learned to dance like all the rest of the world isn't there" Lena looks at her with a shy smile and Kara remembers how Lena danced along with her friends at the homecoming dance and how much fun she was having and how pretty-okay that's not the point stop being weird 

"But he always said that 'we're a million world's apart'" Kara says as she sits on the bed farther from Lena

"We were a million world's apart"

"And that there's always this great divide" Kara looks at Lena 

"He just seemed so far away" Lena says while fiddling with her fingers and on the verge of tears  

"He felt like the distance was too wide" looking down at her hand as she's literally pouring out her heart to ~~the love of her life~~ her crush

"It's like I don't know anything" and Lena looks so sad. Kara just wants to hold her in her arms till she feels better. No, she wants to hold her in her arms for forever. 

So, Kara shifts closer to Lena but she's caught off-guard when Lena looks at her with her big, beautiful, green eyes. They look so amazing yet so sad and Kara wishes she could just take all her pain away. It's almost as if Kara was put in a trance cause there's no way in hell that she'd ever do what she does next.

"I love you" Kara whispers as she leans into Lena and kisses her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS EVEN. Seriously, I just discovered I can't write song fics and I hate this one cause it feels very awkward but I'm gonna put it out there anyway cause HEY maybe someone who can write much better than I can will look at this and go "hhmmm I can fix this shit" and we'll all have a better fic to read! The song is from Dear Evan Hansen and if you haven't already heard all the soundtracks GO LISTEN TO THEM THEY'RE AMAZING. My favourite is...well all of them. That's all. Goodbye. Have a nice day/night/life.


End file.
